Sakura Flower at Spring Time
by Takamura Akashi
Summary: Di musim semi, Sakura bermekaran. Membawaku kedalam sebuah keajaiban../bad summary/one shoot/ SasuSaku/ Mind to RnR?


**Naruto© Masashi Kishimoto**

** Sakura Flower at Spring Time© Takamura Uru**

Aloha halo halo Taka kemabali lagi disini bersama fict yang bertemakan poetry. Ohh Taka benar-benar sudah terinfeksi virus WinterBlossom nyah X3 okee semoga fict one shoot ini dapat meng hibur para reader sekalian walaupun ini hanya fict pendek ^O^/

Genre : Romance/poetry

Warning : Typo bertebaran, alur membingungkan dan kecepetan, gaje, berantakan, dll (==)"

Summary : Di musim semi, Sakura bermekaran. Membawaku kedalam sebuah keajaiban..

* * *

** Sakura Flower at Spring Time**

_Pagi ini musim semi menyambut..._

_Kicau burung dan harumnya bunga menambah semangatku pagi ini..._

Aku berjalan menyusuri jalanan. Memandangi setiap inchi suasana musim semi. Pohon-pohon sakura menyambut diriku di setiap langkah. Harumnya bunga terbawa dengan angin yang hangat. Kicauan burung menjadi lagu yang membawaku dalam alun yang syahdu.

"Hei Sakura," sapa seorang laki-laki yang memiliki rambut secerah mentari.

"Oh hai Naruto apa kabar?" balas ku sambil tersenyum lembut.

"haha baik seperti biasanya, eh kutinggal ya! sampai jumpa Sakura," Naruto mengatannya sangat bersemangat seperti biasanya.

"iya, dan sampaikan salam ku kepada Hinata ya.." kulihat wajah Naruto merona, mungkin karena aku tahu maksud Naruto keluar di hari minggu ini. Aku melambai, lalu kembali melanjutkan jalan-jalan ku ditaman ini.

_Berjalan ku diantara taman bunga.._

_Hanya satu tujuan ku.._

Aku melihat sebuah kumpulan bunga liliy putih dengan pohon berbunga pink di tengah-tengahnya. Membuat ku tertarik untuk berjalan diantaranya. Menikmati suasana, terbawa ilusi dan menatap langit biru yang sangat cerah.

"Hai bunga lily, lama tak jumpa. Haha padahal baru saja musim semi kemarin kita berjumpa tapi rasanya aku rindu suasana ini," ujar diriku sembari memetik salah satu bunga liliy putih. Kembali aku menyusuri kumpulan bunga ini. Menuju satu tujuan pasti.

Saat ku sampai pada tempatnya, kusapa dirinya. Sebuah pohon yang amat kurindukan, menyimpan berbagai memori. Kusandarkan diriku pada batangnya. Menutup mata dan menyelami memori.

_Pohon bunga sakura yang sedang mekar.._

_Kutatap pohon itu kukagumi keindahannya.._

Kembali ku buka emerald ku. Menatap setumpuk bunga pink yang menjadi satu. Di musim semi kali ini, aku mungkin sendiri menatap bunga sakura yang bermekaran. Sama seperti mahkota merah jambuku, warna sakura berbaur menjadi satu dengan diriku. Semakin kupandangi bunga sakura itu, semakin kulihat memori yang tersimpan.

"Andai kau disini, aku ingin sekali melihat pemandangan ini bersamamu.." lirihku dengan sedikit menampilkan emeraldku yang tampak basah dengan liquid bening nan hangat.

_Ku masih ingin melihat bunganya tetap bermekaran.._

_Syukurlah bunga-bunga ini baru bermekaran ...tapi..._

_Ada apa ini? kenapa bunga-bunga itu berguguran..._

Kenapa bunga sakura itu berguguran. Bukankah ini baru musim semi? Mungkinkah mereka hendak mengirimiku sebuah pesan?  
pikiranku kembali melayang, memikirkan mengapa ada bunga sakura yang berjatuhan di awal musim semi.

Bodoh memang tapi inilah aku, yang selalu memikirkan apapun yang ada di sekitarku. Sampai-sampai aku terjebak dalam labirin yang sangat membingungkan dan membawaku terjerat kedalam permainannya. Tapi aku senang karena dengan itu aku dapat menemukan tempat seindah ini. Dan setiap tahunnya menunggu seseorang itu datang dan menepati janjinya.

_Menghujaniku dengan bunga pink nya..._

_Alangkah terkejutnya lagi diriku.._

_Saat ku mendongakkan wajahku keatas..._

_Sekuntum bunga mengecup lembut bibirku.._

Sekarang mereka bagaikan hujan yang bisa aja menutupi diriku dengan warna pink lembutnya. Lalu sebuah bunga sakura gugur dengan anggunnya, menyentuh bibirku lembut saat aku mendongakkan kepala. Ku pejamkan mataku, merasakan sensasi hujan bunga sakura yang begitu lembut. Kemudian kurasakan ada sebuah sentuhan hangat yang begitu lama ku rindukan. Ku ingin menghentikan waktu sekarang juga, meresapi berbagai perasaan hangat yang menjalar di seluruh tubuh.

Ku arahkan pandanganku menuju suatu objek. Objek yang membuat sesuatu di dalam hati ini bergertar. Membuat pertahanan emeraldku yang sudah kubangun sejak lama pecah dengan suksesnya. Kupeluk sebuah sosok tersebut dengan erat berharap semoga ini bukan mimpi dan khayalan belaka. Tapi ini nyata, begitu hangat dan lembut. Ingin ku katakan beribu kata padanya. Tapi alhasil hanya sebuah kata yang dapat aku keluarkan.

"Sasuke..aku..rindu padamu," lirihku di tengah pelukannya.

"Ya Sakura, aku juga. Dan sekarang aku tidak akan pergi lagi, karena semua nya telah tercapai.." ujar Sasuke tepat disamping telingaku, terasa menggelitik namun menciptakan sebuah getaran.

"Sasuke..boleh aku meminta sesuatu?" tanyaku hati-hati padanya.

"Hn,"

"Biasakah kita selamanya bersatu seperti ini?"

"Sakura, kalau itu tidak akan pernah kulakukan.." kata-kata nya ini membuat hatiku pilu, namun kata-kata berikutnya sangat mengejutkan, "Karena kau akan selalu menjadi pendampingku di sisa hidupku saat ini.." ujar Sasuke sembari menambatkan sebuah cincin bermahkotakan batu bulan di jari manis kanan diriku. Aku terkejut dan dengan tanpa basa-basi langsung ku terjang tubuhnya. Merasakan emerald ini mengeluarkan liquid kebahagian.

Di bawah pohon sakura ini, lagi-lagi menjadi saksi bisu sebuah memori yang tak akan perrnah kulupakan selamanya. Bersama seseorang yang sama dan selalu sama. Semoga ini adalah awal dan akhir dari kisah penantianku selama ini.

_Aku tak menyangka bahwa sakura itu mempunyai banyak kejutan.._

_Sebuah keajaiban bagi diriku.._

_Mendapatkan sebuah hadiah terindah dari pohon sakura.._

_Hadiah diawal musim semi..._

* * *

~Owari~

* * *

Yosh~ bagaimana menurut kalian tentang fict ini? apakah feelnya udah dapet? .-./  
hehe apakah ada typo? Karena Taka takut ada typo sampai Taka ulang berkali-kali bacanya xD yah tapi karena Taka hanya manusia biasa yang tidak luput dari kesalahan, mungkin masih ada typo ya xD jadi akhir kata...

.

.

.

Review Please :D

.

.

.


End file.
